The Red and White Fox
by GoldenDragonKnight
Summary: Nick is looking for love, and he just found someone special. He meets an arctic fox named Skye with beautiful white fur. The two start a relationship with each other and starting to fall in love with each other. Rated: M for language, adult humor, sexual content, and sex.
1. The White Fox

**The White Fox**

In the city of Zootopia animals big and small were walking down the streets, driving their cars big and small, animals minding their own business, and working at their jobs.

It was a really beautiful day in Zootopia, especially for Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, the first bunny and fox cops to join the ZPD. They have been partners of the ZPD for almost a year now. These two animals changed the city when they stop former Mayor Bellwether who was trying to make the predators go savage with the Night Howlers. Sure, half the city is still prejudiced against the foxes due to their untrustworthy nature, but another half the city's animals now trust foxes and realize that all animals should all get along.

Nick and Judy were patrolling in Tundratown, Nick was driving, and Judy was looking at him. "Hey, Nick have you ever dated or had a girlfriend before?" She asked.

Nick stopped at a traffic light and looked at her with a confused look. "Not since high school, why?" He asked.

"Just asking." She crossed her arms.

The light then goes green and all of the cars begin moving again. "I mean I dated a few months before I met you, but that ended in a crazy, which I don't wanna talk about." He laughed in a funny way.

"Really, I'm trying to look for someone very special to my heart, what about you?" Nick didn't answer her, and continue driving. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm not looking for anyone right now." Just then the car went all smoking in the engine, and the car stopped Nick sights. "Oh, fuck." He got out and opened the car hood, and smoke came out, and he coughed. "Just fucking perfect, the engine's broken."

Judy comes out and looks at it. "Oh, great." She then see's a garage. "But look there's a garage over there." She pointed too.

A polar bear comes to them. "Oh, hey there officers car trouble?" He asked.

"Yeah, our engine is broken, can you fix it?" Judy asked.

"Of course, Skye is my best mechanic she can get it fix in no time." He begins pushing the car. The three reached the garage. They saw an arctic fox under another car fixing it. "Hey, Skye some officers engine broke, can you fix it for them please?" He asked. She gives them a peaceful signed, which means she'll do it. "Thank you."

"You hired a fox?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I don't have a problem with foxes, and Skye is my best mechanic as I said." He puts the car straight and opened the hood.

Skye comes out from under the car, and Nick saw her. She had beautiful white fur. "Hello, officers what's the problem?" She asked. Nick stared at her.

"Our engine needs to be rebuilt, can you help us?" Judy asked.

"You got it." She gives a thumbs up.

Nick continues to stare at her, while Judy saw the whole thing, and dragged him to the chairs. "You like her already do you?" She whispers.

"What? No, no I don't." He lies.

"Mmhm."

"Fuck." He crosses his arms, and he took a seat.

* * *

After an hour or two Skye finally fixed the engine, and Nick gave them the credit card and they were set to go. The engine was now good, and now. The fox and rabbit drove off now. Skye did see Nick and thought he was cute. Her boss looked at her. "You like him." He said.

"Oh, please I wasn't looking at him." She wiped her forehead.

"Yeah right."

Skye rolled her eyes. 'So, Nick Wilde the first fox officer, he's cute I guess.' She thought to herself.

While driving Nick couldn't stop thinking of Skye, he thought she was a beautiful fox, with perfect white fur. "Don't deny it, Nick, you like her," Judy said with a smile.

"No, I don't, I don't even know her," Nick said.

"Well, talk to her sometimes when she's not working."

Nick sights. "Fine, I'll try." He rolled his eyes again.

* * *

While at Nick's apartment he was finishing up his dinner and finishing up some paperwork. He still couldn't help thinking of Skye. Maybe Judy was right, maybe Nick should try to talk to her sometimes, and he was going to do just that.

Skye was also at her apartment eating her dinner, and she too couldn't stop thinking of Nick. True the two only met and didn't really speak to each other, but it seems that Skye was interested in knowing Nick.

* * *

 **A brand new Zootopia is now up. I've decided to do a story that involves Nick and Skye, falling in love with each other. Hope you all like this new story that I'm writing. Please leave a review.**


	2. Hanging Out

**Hanging Out**

Nick was driving down in Tundratown, it was his day off from work, and he wanted to see that white vixen again. Skye help Nick and Judy fixed their police cruiser, and she did a pretty good job at it too. Judy thought Nick had a crush on the white vixen, but Nick denies it, but Judy didn't believe him one bit.

Nick arrives at the garage where he see's the polar bear boss. "Aww, Officer Wilde can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr..." He looks at his name tag. "Mr. Rogers, I was wondering if Skye was here."

"She's right there." He pointed to her where she was under a car fixing the engines. Nick walks over to her, while Mr. Rogers sights and laughs silently. "I can tell that she probably is going to like him."

Nick walks to the car. "Um, excuse me?" Nick asked.

Skye pushes the skateboard out and she's cover in oil and was dirty. "Oh, hello Officer Wilde, another car for me to fix?" She grabbed a towel as she cleaned her face.

"No, I was just wanted to see if you wanna grab some coffee?" Nick asked.

Skye got up. "Thanks, but I gotta lot of work to do?"

Mr. Rogers steps in. "Oh, nonsense Ms. Winter, go on get something to drink." He then grabs the wrench.

Skye rolled her eyes. "Ok, sir if you say so." Skye grabs her jacket. Nick and she soon left the garage.

The two foxes were having coffee at a Snarkbucks. "So, what's it like to be a mechanic?" Nick asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"It's great, I actually love to work on cars. My dad actually fixed cars at one time, before he retired." She said. "What was it like to be a con artist?" She then asked.

"Well, I wasn't proud of it, but if the world saw us foxes as untrustworthy there was nothing I can have done." He explained. "But being a cop changed everything."

"Cool." She took a sip. "Also, I have a day off tomorrow and we can probably hang out at the mall tomorrow." She suggested.

"Sounds good, 11:30?"

"Ok. " She writes down her address. "Here you go, and I must head back to work, see ya tomorrow Nick." She goes back inside the garage.

"Bye." She went back, and Nick blushed.

* * *

The next day the two went to the mall and saw how big it was. "Wow, haven't been here in a while." Nick looked up.

"You'll love it now, let's go." She drags his paw inside, and even the inside of the mall was even huge from the inside, Nick had forgotten on how big it was now. "Come on, there's a roller coaster near here."

The two went on a roller coaster, and it had a few flips on it. Nick turned all pale from it and threw up in the trash can, Skye came over and panted his back. They sat down until Nick's stomach was all good. Skye pointed to a spinning ride and goes for it. "That girl has a wild side." She grabs his paw and goes on t, and Nick becomes even sicker.

Nick goes to the toilet and throws up again. "I hate spinning ride, damn it." He pukes again.

Skye brings him something to drink to clear his stomach, and they head off to lunch where they have Chinese. Skye taught Nick on how to use chopsticks, but he rathers his a spoon instead.

Now, Nick returns Skye to her apartment. "Thanks for the suggestion Skye, it was fun, except when I got sick."

She laughs a little. "No problem. See you again real soon." She gets out of the car.

Skye returns to her apartment as she saw Nick leave from her window. She smiled as he left, also she blushed at his handsome looks and saw some pictures of them at the mall, she sights quietly. "I like him." She talks to herself.

* * *

 **I'm going to need some suggestions on what the next chapter will be, can you help me on what the next chapter will be like. Leave a review or a PM, and give me some ideas on what I should do next. Please review, and I'll see you all later.**


	3. Meeting the Parents

**Meeting the Parents**

After a month, a few dates, and hanging out with each other Nick and Skye have become really close, but they didn't call each other boyfriend or girlfriend and haven't shared their first kiss just yet. So this time Skye was gonna do something special with Nick for Valentines Day, but she had another thing for him for tonight.l

Nick was a lunch eating a bug burger while he called Skye. His call logo of Skye of her giving Nick and noogie into a cake. Skye was fixing an oil change, while her phone rang. "Hey handsome what's up?" She answers.

"Nothing just eating lunch, but what is that you wanted to tell me?" He asked as he took a sip of his drink.

She was still fixing the engine. "Well, I was thinking that you meet my parents, I'm inviting you over for dinner tonight."

"Oh, boy." His eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"I predict that your dad isn't going to like me."

Skye chuckles a little. "Oh Nick stop, my parents will love you."

"Well, if you say so, meet you tonight."

They both hanged up, so Nick rushed over to Judy's new apartment since the last one was too small, so now she got a bigger one where she can put the rest of her stuff. Nick panted when he reached her place and knocked. It was Judy's father who opened the door, her parents were visiting her for the day, and she told them everything about Nick, and he saved her during the Night Howler incident. "Whoa, Nick out of breath?" He asked.

"No, but I need help with meeting my friend's who happens to be a girl, and I'm meeting her parents for the first time." Nick continues to pant.

Bonnie brings him in. "Well, if you want to impress your girlfriend's parents you just have to be yourself, and just stay calm."

"Ok, oh, and she's not my girlfriend."

"Mhm," Judy said.

"What it's true, we're just friends and nothing else."

"Yeah, right you always right down 'Nick and Skye Wilde together forever'." She crosses her arms.

Nick just rolled his eyes and face paw his face.

* * *

Later on, Nick had a dress shirt with a green tie, and brown pants, and holding roses for Skye. He found Skye's parents house and was still nervous about meeting them for the first time.

Nick knocked and opened by Skye's father. "Aww, you must be Nick, very nice to meet you." He shakes paws.

"Pleasure sir."

Skye mother also shakes paws with him too. "So, your the wonderful red fox that we heard so much about." Her mom said.

Nick chuckles a little. "That's me." Skye comes out and is wearing a blue dress. "Hey, Skye I got these for you." He gives her the roses.

"Thanks, Nick." She takes them.

The night was going pretty well for Nick and Skye's parents, and they were all getting along pretty well. Nick was eating some pie that Skye's mother made and it was blueberries. "So, Nick what's it like o be the first fox cop?" Skye's mom asked.

"Oh, it's great Mrs. Winter."

"Please call me Kim."

"And call me Donald."

Nick gave an ok sign and swallowed the pie. "No problem, and it's great I left con business a long time ago, and I'm glad that Judy helped me."

"That's the spirit my boy." Donald gave him a soft punch on the shoulder, and Nick laughed.

"So, you were a mechanic?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah back when I when I was, but not my daughter is now one, and my son is in California."

Nick was now really getting along with Skye's parents, her mom thought Nick was handsome, and her father thought he was a pretty nice fox. Right after they had some coffee, and we're talking about their past and present lives.

Nick then looked at his phone and saw that it was getting late. "Oh, I gotta get home now, got an early shift tomorrow." He gets up. "Thanks for inviting me over."

"No problem Nick, and it was nice meeting you," Kim said as she gave him a hug, Nick didn't know what to do, so he gave her a hug too.

"Take care, Nick," Donald said.

Skye and Nick walked outside. "See, what did I tell you?" Skye asked and smirk.

"You were right, they do like me. And Skye thanks for the night."

"Your welcome." Skye and Nick came closer to each other, and looked at each other for a while now, and came closer as they kissed each other on the lips. It went on for 2 minutes until they broke it off. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, me too. Love you." He gets in his car and drives off.

"Love you too." She waved good, and she blushed.

* * *

 **A brand new chapter has arrived, and also I'm going to update another one too. Hope you'll enjoy the two chapters. Also, I'm going to write a Valentines Day one too, and I hope you might like it too. Enjoy the rest of your days, and take care, and I'll see you all in the next post.**


	4. Birthday to a Wonderful Vixen

**Happy Birthday to a Wonderful Vixen**

Another month has passed since Nick meant Skye's parents, and everything went pretty well. Nick got along with Skye's parents, and not only that Nick and Skye finally shared their first kiss, and consider boyfriend and girlfriend now.

Also, Nick introduced Skye to his mother and they all got along. Nick's mother loved Skye and told her son that he should marry her, and have pups with her, but Nick thought it was too early.

Skye was also getting along with Judy, and the two have become close friends. Judy was also supported by Nick's relationship with Skye.

Also today Nick was going to make Skye's day very special because today is her 29th birthday, and he was really going to make the day special for her. He was going to spend the whole day with since it was his day off.

When he got to her apartment, he brought her a little box for her birthday gift. He knocks and saw Skye in her normal clothes. "Hey, babe," Nick said as he gave her a kiss. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Nick," She says.

Nick opens the box, and reveals a little necklace with a fox, and puts it on her neck. "You like it?"

Skye takes a good look at it. "I love it, thanks, Nick." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. She takes his paw and the two heads out now.

* * *

Nick took Skye to a skating place, but Skye hasn't skated in a long time since she was a little pup. Skye saw some animals as they were skating on the ice rink. "I don't know Nick, I haven't skated in a long time."

"Don't worry," He got up and held her paw. "Just hold on tight." The two went to the rink and began to skate.

Skye was still nervous about skating and was afraid that she might fall down, but surprisingly Nick didn't let go of her paw. She was now having so much fun now, and let go of his paw, and was skating on her own now. Nick saw it and was impressed by how good she was.

Right after he took her to a restaurant, and it was a jazz club where there were animals singing some old jazz music. Skye got out of her chair and talk to the manager, and he allowed it, and she came back to her seat. "What was that all about?" Nick asked.

Right after the music, the animals clapped, and the cheetah grabbed the microphone. "Thank you, thank you, now for our next performer welcome is Skye Winter." They all clapped and she came up at the stage.

Nick saw her and she begins singing 'I'm Gonna Live Till I Die'. Nick saw how good she was at singing, and all animals saw how good she was, not because she was a fox, but on how good she was singing.

When she was done, they all clapped for her, and she had her birthday cake. "Wow, you never did tell me that you can sing," Nick said with a surprised look.

"Well, I thought I'll show it to my special fox." She smirks.

Right after they left the restaurant they saw it was raining pretty bad. "Oh, great," Nick said as he takes off his jacket and puts it over Skye's head. The two ran to Nick's car and got inside and were wet. "Hey, Skye I think it's best if you come to my place for the night."

"Ok, sleeping at your place for the first time, I like that."

The two drove off now and headed off to his apartment. When they got their Nick opened the door for her, and he gave her a towel to clean her wet fur. They sat on the couch together. "Thanks, Nick I had a wonderful time." She gives him a kiss on the lips.

 **Warning, don't read if you're under the age of 18.**

The two headed off to bed now, and Nick was waiting for Skye to come into the bed, but when Skye came out of the bathroom Nick saw Skye completely naked with nothing on. "Skye, why are you naked?" Nick's eyes were widened.

"Oh, I sleep in the nude every night." She gets in the bed. "But sometimes I sleep in my underwear, without my bra."

"Wow, why didn't you tell me?"

"What would you think of me?"

"It's fine, but I like you the way you are."

"Thanks. Oh, do you have another day off tomorrow?" She smirks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, tomorrow Valentines Day, I'm gonna take you on a special date tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret." She kisses him.

"Ok," He kisses her too. "Goodnight Skye, and Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, my special fox." She falls asleep.

* * *

 **A new chapter has arrived. Well, Nick knows that Skye sleep naked every night, and he took it well. Also tomorrow I'll be writing a Valentines Day story, and warning it will be a mature story, so don't read if you're under the age 18. See ya later.**


	5. Special, Special Valentine's Gift

**Special, Special Valentine's Gift**

 **Warning: Do not read if you're under the age of 18. This story will contain, language, mature content, nudity, and sex. Thank you.**

Nick woke up and saw that Skye was gone, but then he smelled something coming from the kitchen. He got up and saw that Skye was cooking bug bacon for breakfast. She was still naked from last night, and he never knew that she loved to sleep naked every night. "Hey, Nick breakfast is almost ready." She was still cooking. Nick couldn't keep his eyes off her pussy. "Here you go Nicky breakfast is served." She gives him a plate of food, and she sits down with him.

As they were eating breakfast Nick did notice it was Valentine's Day, and Skye had a special surprise for him. "So, what's my Valentine's Day gift?" He asked.

"Can't tell you it's a secret." She gets up and takes her plate to the sink, as Nick was still staring at her butt and pussy. "Besides if you don't have to give me a gift, you already give me a birthday gift yesterday, but today I got the perfect gift for you baby."

He gets up and comes to her. "Well, if you say so." They kiss on the lips.

After an hour of doing housework, taking showers, Skye was about to take Nick to somewhere for his Valentine's Day gift, but she still wouldn't tell him what it was. While Skye was driving to the place, Nick noticed that Skye had a dirty look on her face. "Just a few more miles then I'll let you know Nicky." She still had that look. When they arrived a few minutes later Nick saw the sign 'Mystic Spring Oasis', and he was surprised by this. "Surprise, my lovely red fox."

"Wow, I guess you're speaking my language." He smiles, so the two got out of the car, and when they enter inside they saw Yax meditating. "Hey, Yax hey buddy."

Yax moves his hair. "Aww, Wilde and Wilde's friend what can I do for you?" He asked.

"We're just here to have some fun," Skye explained.

"Ok, my friends the men's room is on the left side and ladies room is on the right side." He pointed to each side.

Nick and Skye went their separate way to change out of their clothes. A few minutes later they come out and the two foxes were now completely naked. "Wow, Skye you look well, you know." Nick couldn't come up with a good complete sentence.

Skye blushed. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

The two grabbed paws and headed outside, and what they saw were tons of naked animals and completely nude. There were giraffes, pigs, elephants, hippos, gazelles, cheetahs, Jaguars, and wolves. "So, what do you think?" Nick asked.

"I love it, and do you love your Valentine's gift?"

"Indeed I do. Let's go over to the hot tub."

The two walked down, but Nick picked up Skye bridal style and carried her over to the hot tube, which made her blushed even more. They were now in the hot tub enjoying the nice bubbles and warm water. Nick had his eyes closed for a minute, and then when he opened them, he saw that Skye was gone. "Skye, where are you?" He looked around. "Skye, Skye where are yo- argh!" He looked down and saw that Skye was sucking on his member. Nick was moaning and also enjoying it too, and also thought Skye was sucking him good.

She comes right up. "Mmm, that was tasty," Skye said and she smirks too.

Skye then hugged Nick while the two were enjoying the hot tub. Nick then heard something else, and it was the sound of women moaning, so he looked at saw the males having sex with their girlfriends, or finances, or wives. He also saw an elephant giving a condom to a wolf couple. "Hey, Skye wanna try that?" He asked.

Skye saw it and had a smile on her face, so she comes out of the hot tub and grabs Nick's paw and went over to the mating side. Skye grabbed a condom and put it on Nick's member and she lied down on her back. "Come on baby, put it inside me." So Nick slowing came down to his knees and put his member right inside Skye's vulva which made her moan. "Oh, yeah that feels so good."

Nick went slow, and it felt so nice for him. While he was having sex with Skye he saw the Otterton's. "Hey, Emmit, Ocvitiva how's it going?" Nick asked as he was still pushing his member inside and out.

"Nick, how's... it... going?" Ocvitva asked as she was panting due to her husband's member was inside her.

"Good, this is my girlfriend Skye."

"Hey, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Skye," Emmit said. "Oh, here it comes." He releases his sperm into Ocvitiva's vulva and takes his member out.

"That... felt... good." Ocvitva breathes while getting up.

Skye notices that Emmit didn't wear a condom. "You didn't wear a condom?" She asked.

"No, we decided that we want another pup." He explained.

"Also, if it doesn't work this time," Ocvitiva rubbed her finger on his chest. "We can keep trying." She was giving him a dirty smirk on her face.

Emmit gave a light chuckle and tackle his wife to the ground. Nick and Skye were still having sex, and Nick went faster now which made Skye breathe and pant due to Nick's member inside her and she was screaming. While she was enjoying it she see's a female wolf howl due to her boyfriend's member. "Oh, yeah Nick... keep going... that feels so good." She said due to the sexual pleasure.

Nick then takes his member out and falls to the ground on his back. "Boy, my penis is so tired that I can't go anymore."

Skye comes to his side and rubs her finger on Nick's chest. "It's ok we can try again anytime." She had a dirty look on her face. "Besides, I never did tell you I love bad boys."

"Oh, you do huh?" He asked with a smirk.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Skye and Nick were now leaving to spend the rest of their Valentine's Day with each other. "Thanks, Skye I loved my special gift, but I still I give you something else for this day," Nick said.

"It's ok babe, as I said you don't have to give me anything else, but I'm glad you loved your gift."

"Thanks. By the way, you wanna sleep back in my place tonight?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and tonight don't wear any pajamas." He smirks again.

"Ha, I don't own any pajamas."

The two foxes kissed each other. "Also, for our third anniversary month I gotta something to say, but it's a secret."

"I'll be waiting." She kisses his left cheek and she gets in the car, and Nick had a kissing mark on his face. They soon begin to drive off and we're going to spend the rest of Valentine's Day with all of their love.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the late delay, I really wanted to post this last week for Valentine's Day, but I was kind of a little busy. Also, I hope you all might like this lemon story, and I might need some requests for a few lemons stories, you can put it on a review or a PM for some requests for other stories too. Please leave a review.**


	6. Unexpected Surprise and Wedding

**Unexpected Surprise and Wedding**

A few more months have since Nick and Skye started dating. The two foxes have become a great couple lately, they started to go out more, hang out some more, and they also started to have sex too which Nick loved so much.

Skye even moved into Nick's apartment not so long ago. Also, Skye was has been acting weird for the past month, she was eating weird food, yelling at Nick for odd reasons, and her stomach was starting to become round for some reason. So Nick was gonna take her to the doctor's office.

Nick waiting patiently to see what was wrong with Skye, his eyes did look worried, and he was afraid that she was probably sick or something. He saw Skye coming out of and shaking the doctor's paw, and she did look happy for some reason. "So, what's the problem?" Nick asked.

"Nick," She sights. "I'm pregnant."

Nick's eyes widened. "You mean I'm... I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yes."

"That's... that's wonderful."

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He lied.

Later on, the two drove back and Skye did see that Nick did worried, but who can blame him? He just got his girlfriend pregnant. "Nick, I can tell you're worried how we're gonna raise our kids."

"It's not that, it's just, oh shit how am I gonna do this?"

"Well, my sly fox raising pups isn't easy but we can do this together, and I want our pup or pups to be with their daddy, that's all I want."

Nick smiles. "Thanks, and," He sights, and stops the car. "Skye Winter, will you marry me?" He pulls out a ring.

Skye went silent until she smiles and smirks. "Sure, I will marry you."

Nick then puts the ring on her finger and they kissed, but what they didn't know they saw some animals clapping for them outside and Nick proposed in the car. "Well, didn't expect that," Nick said.

"No, you didn't." She smirks again and kisses him on the lips.

* * *

Another month has passed since Skye found out she was pregnant with Nick's child or children. Nick wanted Judy to be the godmother towards his new kid or kids to be and she gladly excepted the offer, and Skye also made who was of the bridesmaid at the wedding.

And now it was now time for the wedding to be. Nick was standing at the front with his best mammal Finnick. Nick did look nervous, but he didn't care, all he cared about was seeing his new wife, and soon child or children to be soon in a few months. He can see that Skye was being walked down by her father.

Nick thought that Skye looked very beautiful in her wedding dress. Skye can see that tears are coming down from her eyes, and she did look excited that she was getting married to a wonderful fox.

A few minutes later they made their vows. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, you may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Skye and Nick then kissed and everyone cheered for them. Skye then takes her lips off of Nick's lips. "Thanks, Nicky, your gonna be a great dad." She said.

"Thanks and your gonna be a great mom too."

Now the two walked down together and headed into the car, and Skye then throws the bouquet, and all of the girls tries to catch it, but it was Finnick who caught it.

Nick then drives off, and he kisses his new wife.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late delay, I was kind of busy a lot sorry about that. Anyway, this story is almost done, just one more chapter or two to go, and the next chapter will be one where Nick and skye have their future child or children. Please don't forget to read and review please.**


	7. Sex and Babies

**Announcement First: This story is going to contain some serious lemon parts and language, so you have been warned.**

 **Sex and Babies**

It has been almost 6 months since Nick and Skye got married, and plus they were expecting their first baby or babies real soon. Nick propose to Skye right after she found out she was pregnant. Also, they found out there having twins a boy and a girl.

Also right after their honeymoon Nick and Skye bought a new house for their new family, and they were owing good money too. Even though Skye's boss told her not to come into work since she's pregnant.

There were times that Nick was afraid that he wasn't going to provide a better life for his pups, but he was going to do everything he can to raise them with his mate.

Right now after a long day of police duty, Nick was coming him to his mate, but when he opened the door he found out that the house was dark, but luckily his night vision gave him the luck.

He begins to chuckle. "Ok, Skye I know you're trying to scare me," He opens the door to his bedroom. "So don't try to-" When he opened the door and saw Skye had a dirty smirk on her face and was naked with the covers covering her and her pregnant stomach.

"Hey, my naughty fox I've been waiting for you." She smirks even more.

Nick came up to her and took off his police uniform and got into the bed with her. "Oh, my naughty vixen looks like you need to be punished."

"Oh, you know I want to be punished."

She got onto her knees with her paws grabbing the bedsheets. Nick comes in and puts his member right into her butt, which caused her to moan.

Nick was pushing his member in and out and Skye begins to screamed. "That's it fuck the butt!" Nick did what he was told. "That's it PUNISH ME!"

Skye was enjoying this so much that she didn't want Nick to stop, she wanted him to put his sperm right inside her butt. Skye's claws grabbing right onto the bedsheets even scraping them and ripping them due to the sex.

Skye was about to scream some more until something happened. "Nick?" Nick kept on going. "Nick my water broke."

Nick's member was still inside her. "What was that?" He asked.

"Nick, I think the babies are coming."

"What?"

"You idiot, my fucking water just broke, put your fucking pants on and get me to the HOSPITAL!"

Nick then gets his member out of Skye's butt and got new clothes and begins to get dress, while Skye was doing her breathing. "Ok, just stay calm and-" She squeezes his paw. "OW!"

"You did this to ME!" She squeezed his paw even harder now. "Get me to the hospital now!"

He got her up and she was still breathing. They head into the car and begins to drive to the hospital now.

 **The new chapter has been updated, and just one more chapter to go and I'm done. Sorry if this chapter is too short and sorry about the writing skills of the lemon parts, I guess I'm not good at it really. Please review.**


	8. Delivery Day

**Delivery Day**

Nick drove to the hospital as fast as he could, and Skye was doing her breathing and just give Nick a scowl look.

"You're such an idiot, you did this to me." She continues her breathing.

"I'm sorry, I thought you get pregnant after we got married." He said.

"Well, it's too late now, thanks a lot." She screamed out of pain.

Finally, they made it to the hospital and Nick carried Skye to the entrance. "Help, I'm going into labor." She said and nurses came out with a wheelchair.

Nick got into scrubs and saw that Skye was breathing good. Skye continue to breathe, and Nick saw something, and it was a head coming out. Nick was shocked by this and where it was coming. "Holy, fuck," Nick said as he fainted.

( **1 hour later** )

Nick opened his eyes wide and saw he was in a hospital bed. "Oh, my head what happened?" He asked.

"Oh, that you fainted." He saw it was Judy.

"Carrots? Where you come from?"

"I came over a few minutes ago, and don't worry Skye is doing fine, and your twins are healthy too."

"They are? Can I see them?

Of course." She said as she helped him down off the bed.

Nick and Judy walked to Skye's hospital bedroom and saw her holding twin pups. One boy had white fur just like his mom, and the red fox pup was female and looked like her father.

"Hey, Nick, hey Judy," Skye said softly.

Nick saw his pups. "They're perfect." He said.

"I know, I love this little guy." She kisses him. "Hey, Mike." She strokes his fur.

"Mike, I love that name," Judy said. "And what are you gonna name the girl?" She then asked.

"Well, I was thinking of naming her, Judy." Judy looked surprised. "I named her after the rabbit who never gave up on me."

Judy's ears then drop and lets a tear dropped from her eye. "Thanks, Nick I really appreciate it." She hugs him.

Nick then hands over little Judy to Judy and Judy stroke the little pup's ears and kisses her.

"So, you still wanna be the pups godmother?" Skye asked.

"Of course I will," Judy said as she kept on stroking Judy's ears.

* * *

( **Four years later** )

Mike and Judy were in their father's police cruiser and Judy was there too. "Come on Daddy, can you and Auntie Judy show us the sirens please?" Mike asked.

"Yes, please?" Judy asked too.

Nick and Judy chuckle a little. "Ok, but just one time," Judy said and she turns on the sirens.

The pups were amazed by it. Skye comes out and takes her pups in her arms. "Come on kids, time for Daddy, and Auntie Judy goes to work now." She said and held Mike in one arm and held Judy's paw.

Now Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde drove off to keep Zootopia safe, and Skye, and the pups waved them goodbye. Nick took a picture out of his pocket and was staring a picture of himself, his wife and his pups together. Nick always carried it with him and believes it will give him good luck. He then puts it away and went off with Judy to keep Zootpia safe.

Nick swears that he's not only gonna keep Zootopia safe, but he's gonna keep his family safe as well and will make it a better place for them to live in.

* * *

 **The final chapter has been updated. I want to thank you all for the reviews, followers and liking this story, and I really appreciate it, thank you so much for supporting this. Please read and review.**


End file.
